MinaKushi Story
by Hyuuga Dio 28
Summary: Semuanya butuh proses... Begitu juga dengan rasa cinta yang tumbuh di hati kedua insan ini... Tapi, jangan khawatir... Karena sejauh apapun mereka, mereka pasti akan bersatu kembali... Karena mereka tidak akan pernah bisa memutus benang merang yang sudah terjalin... Disc Masashi Kishimoto a/n: author tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fanfiction ini
1. The Fairy Facture Wingged

A/n: Terinspirasi dari kata jarum, meja, dingin dan kejam

Happy reading Minna

10 Oktober 2011

"Kamu sudah mengerti kan apa konsekuensinya jika menolaknya?"

" _D-Demo_ , ini tidak adil."

"Khe, apakah kamu pernah mendengar jika uang dan kekuasaan dapat mengendalikan segalanya, bahkan keadilan sekalipun?"

"I-ini ... ini pasti hanya salah satu lelucon--"

"Sepertinya kalian sudah salah mengenai semuanya, tidak mungkin kan jika aku berkorban sejauh ini tanpa mendapatkan apapun. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Lalu, bagaimana? Bukankah kalau begini keadaannya aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain?"

"Tenang saja, aku menjamin bahwa tidak ada satu orangpun yang akan mengetahui kesepakatan kita."

" _Demo_ ... _demo_ , hiks ... aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang telah kami anggap sebagai panutan--"

"Cukup! Hentikan omong kosong mu, atau aku akan berubah pikiran."

" _Ii_ _e_ , kumohon jangan sakiti dia! Hiks, cukup dengan diriku--"

"Dirimu saja? Khe, memangnya gadis kecil seperti mu bisa apa? Jangan bercanda,"

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan-jangan..."

"Kau sudah mengerti kan maksudku? Jadi, tidak usah bertele-tele. Atau aku harus ucapkan secara gamblang bahwa kamu harus membawa serta teman perempuanmu yang berambut hitam, dia juga memiliki seorang kekasih di akademi kan?"

"Ah, _demo_ \--"

"Ssstt ... tidak ada bantahan, atau..."

" _wakatta_ ,"

"Bagus, gadis pintar."

.

.

.

.

16 Desember 2014

Putih. Satu warna yang paling mendominasi pada malam ini. Wajar saja karena sekarang sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan Desember. Jadi, tidak heran kalau salju telah menutupi hampir sebagian jalan dan toko-toko yang berada di sepanjang jalan.

Natal akan segera tiba, kira-kira itulah yang ada dipikiran beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu lalang untuk berbelanja ataupun hanya ingin melihat-lihat segala pernak-pernik Natal yang terpajang dihampir setiap toko. Bahkan sudah banyak toko-toko yang menawarkan diskon besar-besaran untuk menyambut malam natal yang tidak lama lagi datang.

Minato tersenyum, iris _blue sapphire_ _-nya_ ia arahkan pada butiran putih yang berjatuhan dari angkasa. Namun, segera ia alihkan kembali pandangannya kepada salah satu gaun pengantin merah yang terpajang pada salah satu toko yang dilewatinya.

Langkahnya terhenti, menghembuskan nafas berat saat kembali dirinya teringat tentang kenangan masa lalunya yang berhubungan dengan warna merah.

Merah. Warna dominan yang selalu dikaitkan dengan emosi dan kekuatan berlebih, juga selalu dikaitkan dengan seseorang yang memiliki surai merah alami. Hingga dijuluki dengan sebutan si habbanero.

Mengingat hal kecil tersebut membuat Minato tersenyum getir, dirinya kini sangat merindukan sang sahabat merah yang menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada kabar sedikitpun. Sang sahabat yang juga menjadi teman perempuan pertama dan tempat cinta pertamanya berlabuh hingga sekarang.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Minato sudah lama bertekad untuk tidak terus tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, lagipula ini sudah hampir 3 tahun berlalu dan tidak ada satupun petunjuk mengenai keberadaan sang sahabat.

 **Duk**

"Ah..." Minato tersentak saat sisi tubuhnya bersinggungan cukup keras dengan tubuh seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru, hingga membuat sang gadis sedikit oleng.

"Hhh, _hontou ni gomennasai_!" Minato menangkap sebelah lengan sang gadis agar tidak jatuh ke tumpukan salju yang mulai memenuhi trotoar, lalu dengan segera dibantunya sang gadis agar bisa berdiri.

" _Ano, daijobu ka_?" Minato bertanya dengan sopan kepada sang gadis yang sedang membenahi mantel dan topinya yang agak berantakan. Kini Minato bisa melihat sedikit wajahnya yang tertutupi syal karena sedang menunduk.

 **Deg**

"Ha'i, _daijobu desu_. Aku permisi," sang gadis menjawab pelan sambil membungkuk sesaat dan setelahnya pun ia langsung bergegas meneruskan langkahnya kembali.

Minato terkaku, matanya melebar sempurna, pikirannya sudah terlanjur kosong karena terkejut, sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa gadis dihadapannya sudah pamit dan hilang ditengah kerumunan manusia yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

" _M-Masaka_ ," Minato berbalik berniat untuk kembali memanggil gadis tersebut. Namun, sayang seribu sayang. Sepertinya ia telah melewatkan kesempatannya karena sang gadis kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

 _Drrt_

Baru saja Minato ingin berlari untuk mencari dan mengejar sang gadis yang pasti belum begitu jauh, tapi sebuah panggilan masuk dari salah satu bawahannya telah membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Minato mengerang kesal, sebelum merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mendapatkan ponselnya yang berdering dan mengangkat panggilan untuknya.

" _Mosi-mosi_ ," ucap Minato menahan kesal sambil mengusap pelan rambut pirangnya agar ia sedikit tenang. Namun, bukannya tenang malah yang ada kekesalannya menjadi-jadi saat mendengar ucapan bernada gusar dari sebrang telepon.

"I-inspektur, kita kembali mendapatkan korban. Kali ini korbannya dari pihak kita, ia adalah komandan Shimura Danzo,"

.

.

.

.

27 November 2014

"Argh..."

"Hrkk, hhh..."

"Ssshh..."

Kushina tersenyum senang sambil menggoreskan ujung pisau lipatnya pada bagian lengan sang korban yang sudah tidak berdaya. Kikikan-kikikan kecil pun turut mengisi keheningan ruangan 3x4 m yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa agar kedap suara, saat telinganya menangkap suara ringisan maupun jeritan dari sang korban yang berada di hadapannya.

Kushina menaruh pelan pisau lipatnya kedalam kotak peralatan saat dirasa dirinya sudah mulai bosan, lalu dengan segera diambilnya sebuah jarum yang biasa digunakan untuk menjahit.

"Sudah Kushina, kita disini bukan untuk bermain-main melainkan untuk mencari sebuah kebenaran!" Tangan Kushina yang sedang memegang jarum pun terhenti tepat satu sentimeter di depan dahi sang korban yang sedang terikat pasrah di sebuah bangku.

Kushina merenggut, ia kembali menaruh jarum tersebut ke dalam kotak peralatan dan mencari sebuah suntikan yang didalamnya sudah terdapat cairan berwarna kuning terang. "Padahal aku kira kita bisa bermain-main sebentar," ucap Kushina sambil beranjak dari posisi bersimpuhnya dan sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya, masih dengan sebuah jarum suntik di tangannya.

"Dia tidak bersalah," ucap Mikoto kalem, ia pun segera menghampiri sang korban yang berada di tengah ruangan. Dengan pelan ia bersihkan bekas-bekas luka sayatan kecil yang dibuat oleh Kushina, membuat sang korban yang tidak terima pun segera mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapah untuk Kushina dan Mikoto.

"Lihat bahkan dia tidak punya sedikitpun sopan santun," ucap Kushina jengkel, "lagipula dia juga bawahannya, sudah sepantasnya ia mendapatkan setidaknya kenang-kenangan dariku." Tambah Kushina dengan seringai sadis yang cukup untuk membuat sang korban mengatupkan mulutnya dan terdiam ketakutan.

"Kushina..." Mikoto memperingatkan. Kushina memutar bola matanya malas dan segera bersimpuh di depan korban, tepat di samping Mikoto yang sudah selesai membersihkan luka sang korban.

"Sekali lagi kami tanya, dimana kalian menyimpan data-datanya?" Kushina bertanya dengan aura intimidasi yang menguar kuat di sekitar tubuhnya.

Sang korban mengeratkan giginya kuat-kuat hingga terdengar suara bergemeletuk. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya meskipun--Argh, hhh..." kata-katanya terpotong oleh pekikan kesakitan akibat dari jarum suntik yang memaksa untuk menembus kulitnya.

"Ini suntikan kejujuran. Jadi, selamat menikmati..." Kushina mencabut kembali suntikan saat semua cairan kuning terang yang merupakan isi dari suntikan telah ia masukan kedalam nadi sang korban, lalu dengan segera meninggalkan sang korban menuju meja yang berada di pojok ruangan untuk menikmati apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"Aaaarrrkkkhhhh..."

.

.

.

.

23 Desember 2014

"Istirahatlah, setidaknya tubuhmu juga perlu itu untuk memecahkan kasus. Inspektur _san_ ," Shikaku menepuk pelan pundak Minato sambil sebelah tangannya menyodorkan segelas kopi panas yang masih mengepulkan uap, ia lantas mengambil alih kertas yang sedari awal hanya di pelototi oleh Minato.

Terkekeh sesaat sebelum mengambil posisi duduk tepat di kursi kerja sebelah Minato. Shikaku lantas segera memeriksa dengan asal kertas tersebut dan sedikit memecahkan kode demi kode yang tertera disana, menyamakannya dengan kode-kode yang sudah dipelajarinya saat di Akademi dulu.

Minato menghela nafas panjang, iris blue sapphire-nya ia arahkan untuk menatap uap tipis dari kopi yang sudah berada di genggamannya. "Aku bingung," ucap Minato memecah keheningan, ia dengan sengaja mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat kode yang sedang diperiksa oleh Shikaku.

"Kodenya tidak cocok dengan kode manapun," keluh Shikaku kemudian, saat otak jeniusnya terasa buntu dalam memecahkan kode-kode yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pembunuh berantai, "lagipula kenapa ia harus repot-repot meninggalkan kode-kode, padahal ia bisa saja langsung tertangkap karena kode-kode ini." jelas Shikaku menganalisis sambil menatap serius Minato.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah lagu khas anak-anak mengalun lembut dari ponsel Shikaku, pertanda ada pesan masuk. "Cih, pasti ini ulah anakku. Jadi, jangan salah paham!" Shikaku buru-buru mematikan nada dering ponselnya dan menggantinya dengan nada dering standar, sebelum mengecek pesan masuk yang ternyata berasal dari operator.

Minato terhenyak, sebelum mengambil kertas kode tersebut dari tangan Shikaku yang masih asik mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Ah, aku mengerti." Minato mulai mengurai beberapa kalimat acak dan beberapa digit angka yang menjadi kode tersebut menggunakan sebuah nyanyian anak-anak yang sempat mengalun dari ponsel Shikaku.

"H-hei, apa yang--" Shikaku memperhatikan dengan keheranan setelah selesai berkutat dengan ponselnya, "bagaimana bisa?" Dan saat kode tersebut menjadi sebuah kalimat undangan dengan tempat dan waktu yang tertera jelas, Shikaku hanya bisa berdecak kagum atas pemecahan kode yang dilakukan oleh Minato.

Minato tertawa kegirangan. Namun, tawa tersebut langsung lenyap dan berubah menjadi sebuah wajah sendu saat ia ingat bahwa yang mengetahui kode anak-anak ini hanyalah dirinya dengan seseorang yang sudah lama menghilang.

"Semoga ini hanya firasat ku saja, atau memang dia pelakunya?"

.

.

.

.

3 Januari 2015

"Kushina, jangan bodoh. Ayo cepat kita lari atau kita akan tertangkap," teriak Mikoto dengan berlinang air mata, ternyata tempat persinggahan mereka telah ditemukan oleh polisi dan sedang dikepung. Sementara jalan satu-satunya untuk bisa kabur adalah melewati lorong bawah tanah dengan menggunakan seutas tali dan tali yang tersedia untuk kabur hanya cukup untuk satu orang, bahkan tali tersebut sudah terpasang rapih di tubuh langsing Mikoto.

" _Iie_ , sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Aku sudah lelah, aku ingin segera mengakhirinya. Aku, aku..," Kushina tertunduk sesaat sebelum menunjukkan senyum tulusnya dan mendorong Mikoto untuk segera kabur melewati lorong bawah tanah dengan bantuan seutas tali. ".., aku ingin bisa menggapainya walau hanya sesaat dan melindungi dirimu, sekarang hiduplah dengan bahagia lupakan semuanya dan tempuh lah hidup baru. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku, _sayonara_ Miko chan."

Mikoto terkejut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kushina akan mengorbankan dirinya begitu saja. "Kushina _no bakka_..." Mikoto berteriak pilu dengan suara serak, bahkan ia langsung saja meledakkan tangisannya saat ia telah sampai didasar lorong dan lubang atas lorong rahasia ditutup paksa dengan sebuah ubin yang sudah dibentuk sedemikian rupa agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan polisi.

Kushina tertunduk tepat diatas penutup lorong rahasia, badannya melemas bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya. Lalu sesuai perkiraan, tidak lama kemudian beberapa orang berseragam polisi mendobrak pintu kamar sederhananya sambil mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Aku menyerah," ucap Kushina pasrah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas kepala, iris violetnya yang sudah meredup dengan perlahan meneliti semua anggota polisi yang berada dihadapannya.

Nafas keduanya tercekat, saat kedua iris berbeda warna tersebut bersirobok. Baik Minato maupun Kushina merasakan perasaan membuncah yang membuat jantungnya mereka berdetak keras, setelah sekian lama tidak pernah bertemu.

Namun, hal tersebut tidak berselang lama. Karena Kushina yang sudah terlebih dahulu bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah salah satu rekan Minato yang ternyata diam-diam sedang mengeluarkan gas bius sambil menyeringai senang.

'itu _dia, Ayato Kasagami._ ' inner Kushina saat melihat rekan Minato yang tidak lain adalah salah satu orang yang sedang diburunya selama ini.

Kushina menurunkan tangannya dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang badannya, lalu dengan cepat ia segera menggenggam erat pisau yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. "Apa kalian tidak aneh?" Kushina memecah keheningan mencekam dengan sebuah pertanyaan bernada sadis, lengkap dengan seringai misterius yang menghiasi bibir peach berbalut lipstik.

"Apa kalian pikir selama ini aku bekerja tanpa adanya penyokong?" Semua polisi menegang di tempat, termasuk Minato dan rekannya. Meskipun mereka tetap dalam posisi siaga yang mencondongkan pistol, tapi Kushina tahu bahwa hati mereka sedang dilanda gelisah dan ketakutan. Diam-diam Kushina tersenyum lemah, menyadari bahwa waktunya tidak lama lagi.

"Apa kalian bisa menjamin, kalau kalian akan keluar dari sini hidup-hidup? Tanpa ada satu goresan luka sedikitpun?" Kushina berteriak mengertak, ia melakukan hal tersebut untuk menggoyahkan mental polisi di hadapannya. Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, Kushina mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Dan saat beberapa orang polisi di hadapannya mulai lengah, ia langsung berlari menerjang sambil menghunuskan pisau yang disembunyikannya.

"Ini yang terakhir," Kushina berucap cukup lantang, sesudah ia mulai mendekati tubuh Ayato.

 **Jleb**

 **Dor**

 **Dor**

 **Csshh**

" _Masaka, omae wa_..." Ayato tercekat, iris hitamnya membulat kaget. Apalagi saat ia sadar bahwa benda yang sedang menancap erat di dadanya adalah pisau ditancapkan dengan sengaja oleh Kushina.

Ayato meringis, sebelum akhirnya tumbang dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena luka tusukan tepat di jantungnya. Sementara para anggota polisi masih saja bergeming, mereka semua masih terlalu syok. Apalagi salah satu junior Minato, ia sudah jatuh bersimpuh lemas setelah melepaskan dua tembakan beruntun pada tubuh ramping Kushina karena dilanda panik.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum senang, mukanya kini telah dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak darah milik Ayato. Dirinya pun masih kuat berdiri tegak meski nyatanya dua buah peluru sedang bersarang di punggung dan samping tubuhnya.

Darah merembes keluar dari luka tembakan yang menganga, Kushina menggeram sakit. Sepertinya ia sudah diambang batas kekuatannya, lantas tidak lama kemudian ia pun mulai tumbang diiringi dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"Kushina..." Minato yang melihat tubuh Kushina mulai goyah pun tersentak, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung saja berlari mendekat untuk menangkap tubuh Kushina yang mulai ambruk. "Kushu chan..." Minato memanggil lirih nama sang sahabat saat ia sudah bisa menangkap tubuh sang sahabat dan mulai membaringkannya dengan perlahan.

Kushina mendongak, melihat dengan seksama wajah putus asa seorang yang sedang memangkunya. "Inspektur Namikaze _kun_ , _ka_? _Ogenki desu_ , rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kita bersama?" Kushina tersenyum mengejek saat menyebut pangkat yang Minato sandang saat ini.

Minato terdiam, apalagi saat telapak tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh luka Kushina yang masih mengeluarkan darah. "Hei, kalian apa yang sedang kalian lakukan cepat hubungi tim medis!" Minato berseru marah saat dirasanya luka tembakan pada Kushina mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Semua orang panik, bahkan sudah ada beberapa polisi yang menghampiri tubuh tak bernyawa Ayato Kasagami untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama, yang pastinya akan sia-sia.

Kushina terkekeh lemah, tangannya kini sudah mulai mendingin. Tapi, meskipun sudah sekarat Kushina masih memiliki semangat hidup hingga bisa bertahan sampai setidaknya ia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan.

"Kushina, demi aku kau ... kau ..," Minato tercekat, matanya memanas melihat orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya sedang sekarat. Lalu, dengan segera didekapnya tubuh lemah Kushina. ".., kenapa harus kamu yang berkorban? Ini tidak adil!"

" _Gomen, hontou ni gomennasai._ " Kepala Minato terangkat, lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kushina. Sementara Kushina terus saja mengucapkan kalimat maaf, yang membuat dada Minato sesak.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Kita akan memulainya dari awal," ucap Minato dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, meskipun sudah ada beberapa tetes air mata yang tumpah. Sebisa mungkin Minato tidak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dengan menangis terisak.

"Tidak," Kushina menggelengkan lemah, lantas mengusap pelan air mata Minato. Minato menangkap tangan Kushina yang sedang mengusap pipi tirusnya dan meremasnya. "Kita akan segera berpisah kembali," Kushina balik meremas lembut tangan Minato, "jangan menangis, tersenyum lah untukku. Bangkitlah, terus berjuang sampai akhir dan wujudkan semua mimpi-mimpimu." Kushina bangkit, melepaskan tautan tangannya dan menangkup perlahan wajah Minato sebelum mengecup cepat sebelah pipi Minato dan berbisik perlahan dengan nada penuh kasih. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal melakukan ini, karena aku mencintaimu. Namun, jika diperkenankan aku ingin kita bertemu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya dengan cerita yang lebih bahagia. _Daisuki_ Minato _kun_ ... dan, _sayonara_."

Minato terpejam sesaat, sebelum mengusap kasar matanya yang berlinang air mata. Ia dengan perlahan membenarkan posisi Kushina yang sudah benar-benar melemah, dengan lembut ia berikan senyuman secerah mentarinya walaupun dadanya terasa sesak. Lalu, di dekatinya Kushina, dikecupnya kening Kushina. "Aku juga, berharap sama seperti dirimu _Daisuki yo_ , Kushu _chan_..." bisik Minato lirih tepat sebelum Kushina mengembuskan napas terakhirnya di pelukan Minato.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemungkinan Minato tidak akan lulus atau jika ia lulus pun, ia hanya akan menjadi brigadir tanpa bisa naik ke jabatan yang lebih tinggi."

"B-bagaimana mungkin?"

"Yah, itu mungkin saja ter--"

"Apa ... apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar bisa membantunya?"

"Kau ingin membantunya?"

" _Ha'i_ ,"

" _Wakatta_ , bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?"

"Kesepakatan?"

"Ya, kesepakatan. Bahwa Uzumaki Kushina akan menjadi anggota ANBU yang siap melenyapkan siapapun tanpa belas kasihan, juga keberadaan mu yang akan dihapus dari dunia ini!"

" _Nani_?"

"Bagaimana, setuju?"

"Danzo _sama_ , Aku ... aku menolak karena--"

"Kamu sudah mengerti kan apa konsekuensinya jika menolaknya?"

.

.

.

.

10 Februari 2055

Rambut merah tergerai indah dibawah pantulan sinar mentari pagi, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Apa saya terlambat?" Derap langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat sang gadis pemilik surai merah menoleh dan menatap kesal pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Kau robot?" Sang gadis bertanya tanpa basa-basi, membuat sang pemuda tersenyum senang.

"Bukan, saya manusia." Sang pemuda membalas cepat, tidak lupa dengan menunjukan kartu indentitasnya.

"Oh, maaf kalau sudah menyinggung. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau sekarang sudah banyak robot yang dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa agar sama persis selerti manusia." ucap sang gadis menjelaskan.

"Saya mengerti, jadi bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja? Saya Minato dari divisi teknologi, salam kenal." Sang pemuda menjulurkan tangannya lengkap dengan cengirannya.

Sang gadis bersemu saat melihat cengiran dari sang pemuda yang bernama Minato tersebut. "Saya Kushina dari divisi perancangan sistem, salam kenal juga." Kushina meraih tangan Minato dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Yosh, saya harap dengan ini kita bisa jadi lebih akrab."

"A-ah, iya, saya harap juga begitu."

End


	2. Syal and Moonlight

[Minakushi]

Kushina menggeliat tidak nyaman, matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam kini mulai mengerjap pelan hingga menampakkan iris violetnya yang masih memerah.

"Eng..." Kushina menyamankan posisi badannya dengan pelan, lalu mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat karena mengantuk.

"Sudah bangun, eh?" Mata Kushina melotot lebar dengan pipi bersemu merah saat mengetahui yang menjadi bantalan kepalanya adalah dada bidang bukannya sebuah bantal ataupun pohon, belum lagi ia baru saja mendengar suara berat yang tidak asing di indra pendengarannya. Lalu, dengan kekuatan penuh ia segera mendorong dada bidang yang ternyata milik Minato, yang sedang menggendongnya hingga membuat keduanya terjatuh.

" _ittai_ ~" Minato meringis sakit saat bokong indahnya mencium tanah. Dengan segera Minato bangun dan menolong Kushina yang masih terdiam di tempat, mungkin karena ia masih belum sepenuhnya mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ..," Kushina terdiam, ia segera meraba-raba tubuhnya dan menatap Minato dengan pandangan bengisnya. ".., jangan-jangan ..."

Minato memerah, sebelum ia dengan segera ia kibaskan kedua tangannya. "Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apapun," ucap Minato histeris, saat melihat Kushina yang sudah mulai mengamuk.

"Eh?" Kushina terpekik kaget, amarahnya yang sudah muncul hilang begitu saja. Minato yang berada di hadapannya pun sampai dibuat bingung, apalagi saat Kushina memukul kepala bersurai merahnya berkali-kali sambil mengumamkan kata ' _baka_ '.

Minato mendekat, menepuk pundak Kushina perlahan. Namun, Kushina langsung menangkap sebelah tangan Minato yang sedang menepuk pundaknya. "Antar aku ke tempat latihan sekarang juga," ucap Kushina dengan panik. Namun, segera dilepaskannya tangan Minato yang sudah tersadar sepenuhnya. "E-eh, tidak jadi! Sudah sana Minato _kun_ pulang saja, aku ... _etto_ , ada urusan sebentar."

Minato mengernyit, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " _Demo_ , ini sudah malam. Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian," ucap Minato sambil berjalan mendahului Kushina.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau panggil gadis?" Kushina berteriak kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya, "aku bukan seorang gadis kecil yang masih harus dijaga," raungnya kesal, sebelum akhirnya ia mendorong kuat Minato hingga tersungkur dan setelahnya ia pun berlari ke dalam hutan meninggalkan Minato.

"ugh... _ittai_ ~" rintih Minato kesakitan sambil bangun dari posisi tersungkurnya, "aish, dia itu kenapa sih?" Minato menghela nafas panjang sambil bersidekap dada, tidak lama kemudian ia pun segera menyusul Kushina yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki area hutan.

 **MinaKushi Story**

Hari sudah gelap, bahkan para binatang malam pun sudah mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya. Sementara sang raja siang sudah terbenam sepenuhnya dan kini digantikan dengan lembutnya cahaya bulan yang hampir menyinari seluruh desa Konoha. Hampir? Ya, benar hampir. Karena memang ada beberapa tempat yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh cahaya bulan, salah satunya adalah hutan yang sedang ditelusuri Kushina saat ini.

Gelapnya hutan yang memang dikarenakan rimbunnya pepohonan yang berjejer hingga membuat cahaya bulan tidak dapat menembus dengan mudahnya, ditambah dengan dinginnya angin malam yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri ternyata sama sekali tidak menyurutkan langkah kaki Kushina. Malah yang ada sebaliknya, Kushina kelihatan sangat bersemangat (?)

Lihat saja langkah kakinya yang segaja ia hentak-hentakan, juga wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna dengan surai merahnya yang berkibar. Uh, tunggu--sepertinya kata bersemangat kurang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan emosi Kushina saat ini.

"Argh..." Kushina meraung keras dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat surai merahnya yang berkibar. Tidak puas dengan aksinya, ia lantas segera meninju keras pohon yang berada di sampingnya hingga miring. "Kenapa aku harus melupakan hal sepenting ini dan malah ketiduran?"

Namun, segera ia hentikan aksinya kala netra violetnya menangkap objek berwarna hijau tua yang sedari tadi dicarinya. "Ha ... ha ha, wa ha ha ha..." Kushina berlari dan tertawa kegirangan. Ia langsung saja mengambil benda yang rupanya sebuah syal setengah jadi.

Kushina menangis bahagia masih dengan tertawa, ia memeluk erat syal setengah jadi yang ditemukannya. Sepertinya ledakan emosi yang sempat menghampiri Kushina sudah pergi secepat kedatangannya.

"Aku menemukannya ... aku menemukannya ... hasil dari jerih payahku belajar selama satu bulan, akhirnya..," ucapnya lagi, kali ini untuk melampiaskan kegembiraannya ia sampai menari dengan berputar-putar. ".., akhirnya aku bisa memberikan hadiah yang pantas untuk Minato!" Teriaknya dengan penuh semangat, tanpa menyadari bahwa aksinya sedang diawasi oleh seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang duduk tenang di salah satu dahan tertinggi salah satu pohon.

"Oh, jadi ini alasannya. Manisnya..," gumam Minato tanpa sadar sambil terus memperhatikan aksi Kushina yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. ".., padahal aku tidak meminta apapun sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, lagian juga ulang tahunku kan masih lama..." Terkikik geli, lalu dengan segera ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Ia lalu menatap menerawang bulan purnama di atasnya. "Bulan purnama yang indah," tanpa sadar ia kembali menggumamkan isi pikirannya.

"Aku harap pada setiap bulan purnama selalu ada kisah baru yang akan bisa dikenang untuk selamanya," harapnya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut, lalu segera ia alihkan pandangan pada gadis merah yang masih saja meluapkan segala kegembiraannya.

"Bukan hanya terbatas pada kehidupanku, mungkin juga pada kehidupan anak-cucuku nanti..."

 **MinaKushi Story**

Tangan mungil Kushina terangkat, lalu kembali turun saat keraguan kembali menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa hanya sekedar menepuk pundak tegap yang sedang membelakanginya.

'ayo Kushina kamu pasti bisa,' innernya menyemangati sambil menggenggam erat bungkusan kuning terang yang sedang dibawanya.

'Tenang ... jangan pikirkan apa pun, tetap fokus kamu pasti bisa! Sekarang, tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik--' Kushina mundur beberapa langkah sambil terus menahan nafasnya saat tiba-tiba tubuh kekar yang berada dihadapannya berbalik hingga jarak antara dirinya dengan tubuh kekar yang ternyata milik Minato sangat dekat. Ya, sangat dekat hingga hidung tajam Kushina bisa mencium bau citrus khas Minato.

"Oh, Kushu _chan_ ... _koniciwa_ ," ucap Minato santai sambil tersenyum lembut. Karena perbedaan tinggi yang terlalu jauh menyebabkan Minato harus agak menunduk agar bisa menatap wajah Kushina yang berada dihadapannya.

Wajah Kushina terasa terbakar hingga ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, beruntunglah ia karena kini sedang musim dingin, jadi syal yang sedang dipakainya bisa sedikit membantu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. " _K-Koniciwa mo_ ," ucap Kushina pelan menjawab sapaan lembut milik Minato.

Minato diam-diam menyeringai. Namun, segera ia tutupi dengan wajah polosnya. "Jadi, ada apa? Apakah ada misi dari _Sandaime sama_?" tanya Minato kalem, sambil sedikit melirik pada bungkusan kuning yang dipegang oleh Kushina.

Kushina mendongak, menatap Minato, sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu pada satu titik. " _Iie_ ... A-aku, aku ... Hanya ingin memberikan ini..," ucap Kushina gugup sambil mengangkat bungkusan kuning yang dipegangnya. ".., jangan salah sangka, aku membelinya tadi dijalan dan bertemu denganmu sekarang. Jadi, aku pikir ..." Kushina tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan malah mendorong kuat bungkusnya ke arah dada bidang Minato dengan wajahnya yang dipalingkan.

Minato tersenyum senang saat melihat bagaimana Kushina yang terus mempertahankan ego dan harga dirinya, yang menurut Minato begitu menggemaskan. "Oh, iya? Padahal aku pikir ini hadiah spesial dari mu, lho? Apalagi sekarang kan hari ulang tahunku," ucap Minato dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat, hingga membuat Kushina yang melihatnya menelan ludah ragu.

"Dan aku pikir ini adalah syal yang sama yang kau cari-cari pada saat malam itu, padahal aku senang sekali kamu menghabiskan waktu banyak untuk merajut sebuah syal sampai kamu ketiduran! Juga, bagaimana kamu marah-marah sendiri saat kamu tidak sengaja meninggalkannya," ucap Minato lagi menambahkan.

Mulut Kushina terbuka, sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan suatu penyangkalan. Namun, lidahnya terasa sangat kelu. "A ... A ..." Hingga yang keluar hanyalah salah satu dari huruf vokal. Otaknya buntu, apalagi dengan panas yang mulai menjalari seluruh wajahnya.

"Padahal kalau tepat seperti perkiraan ku, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa seharusnya tidak perlu menunggu hingga ulang tahunku untuk memberikannya. Soalnya kan kamu sudah buat ini sebelum musim dingin dan kamu tahu sendiri kan kalau aku itu ngga punya syal?" Minato masih saja memojokkan Kushina dengan perkataannya. Jika biasanya yang cerewet adalah Kushina dan pendengar baik adalah Minato, maka kali ini posisinya menjadi tertukar.

" _iie_ ...!" Kushina sepertinya sudah menemukan kembali suaranya yang tiba-tiba hilang. Namun, sepertinya apa yang barusan diteriakkannya malah membuatnya semakin malu lantaran ia seperti mengakui bahwa syal tersebut adalah syal seperti yang dikatakan oleh Minato.

"Eh?" Minato menatap Kushina berbinar, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui pasti hal tersebut. Namun, tetap saja perasaan ingin menggoda kunoichi red bloody habbanero membuatnya menunjukkan sikap seperti itu. "Ah, senangnya~" pekik Minato kegirangan sambil segera membuka bungkusan yang diberikan oleh Kushina dan memakai syal yang sedari tadi dibicarakan.

Wajah Kushina terbakar. Kini ia layaknya sebuah panci yang di dalamnya terdapat air mendidih, sangat merah, panas dan terbakar.

"Hangat," Minato tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan gigi-giginya, membuat Kushina yang menjadi korban keisengan Minato makin menjadi dengan wajah merah matang dan uap mengepul di atas kepalanya.

"Argh..."

"Hei, Kushu _chan_ ... mau kemana? Aku masih belom selesai--"

" _Urusai yo -ttebbane_!"

 **End**


	3. Auntum

Helaian merahnya berkibar tertiup angin musim gugur, bersamaan dengan itu pula beberapa daun momoji yang sudah menguning berjatuhan, membuat sepasang netra seindah lautan mengerjap tak percaya akan pemandangan indah gadis bersurai merah dihadapannya.

Mendekat pelahan dengan langkah kaki kecilnya, kini sang gadis sudah berada dihadapan anak laki-laki yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. "Ayo, Minato kun ... " ucapnya riang sambil memberikan uluran tangannya dan cengiran khas pada anak laki-laki yang masih saja terdiam.

Menunduk pelan dengan iris birunya yang agak berkaca-kaca, sang anak laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Minatopun menjawab. "Aku tidak mau! Jika aku kesana pasti mereka akan menertawaiku karena tinggi badanku," ucapnya setengah kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

Sang gadis tertunduk lesu dan menarik uluran tangannya saat mendengar sang sahabat tidak mau bermain dengan teman-teman yang lainnya, lalu saat sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas ia langsung kembali tersenyum riang. "kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita main dengan Kurama saja?" ucapnya lagi sambil menarik tangan Minato dan berlari menuju kandang anjing tempat Kurama, sang anjing tinggal.

Minato tersentak dan kerena tidak siap ia ikut terseret lari sang gadis yang cukup membuatnya kewalahan. "Pelan-pelan Kushu chan," ingatnya pada sang gadis yang sepertinya lupa kalau sang sahabat berkaki lebih pendek dan agak sulit menyeimbangi larinya.

"Ups, lupa ... _gomennasai_ Minato kun ..," Kushina memelankan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Minato yang kini sedang mengatur nafasnya, "A-ano, _daijobu ka?_ " ucapnya dengan khawatir saat melihat sang sahabat yang masih ngos-ngosan.

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, Minato yang sudah bisa menormalkan nafasnya pun tersenyum saat melihat raut khawatir yang terpancar dari netra violet bulat sang sahabat. " _daijobu yo_ , ayo kita ke sana. Kita main sama Kurama," balas Minato riang sambil mengenggam lembut pergelangan Kushina dan melanjutkan berjalan dengan kali ini Kushina yang di belakang Minato.

Kushina tersenyum melihat tubuh lebih pendek di hadapannya yang kini sedang menarik pergelangan tanggannya lembut. "Minato kun, kita teman kan?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja," balas Minato tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Kushina yang kini sedang menatap lekat punggungnya.

"Selamanya?"

" _huum,_ selamanya ... aku dan Kushu chan akan berteman dan terus bersama!"

"janji?"

"janji!"

Dan merekapun kembali menyusuri jalan setapak ditemani dengan guguran daun momoji yang sudah menguning, tentunya diselingi dengan canda tawa khas anak-anak tanpa tahu bahwa ikatan persahabatan mereka akan berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan perasaan yang mulai timbul di hati keduannya.

 **Auntum**

 **Minakushi (AU)**

 **Disc©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

Kushina merenggut kesal, dengan tajam netra violetnya ia arahkan pada seorang pria pirang yang kini sedang kewalahan menghadapi para gadis yang sedang berkerumun di sekelilingnya. Keningnya pun refleks mengernyit saat sang pemuda dengan senyumannya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya yang takpelak membuat beberapa gadis menjerit, dan demi apapun itu Kushina bertartruh bahwa suara teriakan itu sangat menggangunya- _ah_ , lebih tepatnya beberapa orang yang sedang berada di kantin saat ini.

"Apa-apaan itu? Dia sengaja ya, huh?" sungutnya sambil mengaduk-ngaduk _orange juice_ yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya, "ini sungguh membuang-buang waktu," keluhnya saat dirasanya ada tangan halus yang kini bertengger manis dibahunya.

Kushina mengeha nafas, lalu dengan perlahan menurunkan tangan salah satu temannya yang masih bertengger dibahunya. "Sudahlah, " ucap Kushina pasrah sambil bangkit dan berjalan lesu ke arah koridor penghubung kantin dengan kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu saat ini, meninggalkan Mikoto sang teman dan seorang pemuda bersurai _dark blue_ yang kini memandang kedua gadis di sebelahnya dengan datar.

"Tunggu!" Inginnya sih Mikoto menyusul Kushina yang sudah berjalan, tapi apa daya kini pegelangan tangannya sudah dicekal oleh pemuda yang berada di sebelahnhya.

Atensi Mikoto teralihkan pada pemuda yang kini masih mencekal pergelangan tangannya, lalu dengan segera ia berikan tatapan bertanya. "Fugaku?"

"Sudah biarkan saja. Lagipula pangerannya akan menyusul dan membujuknya," ucap Fugaku santai sambil melemparkan tatapannya pada pemuda bersurai kuning yang kini sudah bisa lepas dari para gadis yang mengepungnya, bahkan kini sang pemuda bersurai kuning tampak sudah bersiap-siap berjalan ke arah koridor yang barusan dilewati oleh Kushina.

Mikoto memandang ragu ke arah Fugaku setelah melihat punggung pemuda pirang yang mulai menjauhi kantin. " _Demo-"_

"Mereka bukan anak-anak lagi Mikoto ..." tegas Fugaku menekankan sambil menuntun Mikoto untuk kembali duduk dan Mikotopun menurutinya.

Fugaku melepaskan cekalan tangannya dan langsung meminum pelan _americano coffe_ miliknya yang sudah mulai mendingin. Mikoto pun tidak jauh berbeda, dia dengan anggun juga menyesap sedikit _Milk shake_ miliknya, walaupun dalam hati ia terus memikirkan teman merahnya.

Bibir kecokelatannya menipis, membentuk segaris senyum yan sungguh demi apapun itu terlihat sekali dipaksakan. Namun, ia tidak perduli. Fokus utamanya saat ini adalah mencari gadis berhelaian merah yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya.

Nafasnya tergesa, ia berlari menyusuri koridor demi koridor, tempat-tempat yang juga sering dikunjungi oleh sang sahabatpun tak luput ia datangi. Namun, nihil yang dicarinya masih belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. "Hah, hah, huftttt ..." Uap tipispun terlihat mengepul kecil dari celah bibirnya, hasil dari bertemunya karbondioksida dengan suhu dingin disekitarnya. Wajar saja karena sekarang sudah masuk penghujung musim gugur, jadi tidak heran jika suhu udara mulai dingin mengakibatkan uap tipis itu muncul.

Satu lagi tempat yang belum ia kunjungi yaitu taman belakang sekolah, padahal kakinya sudah lelah luar biasa. Belum lagi ia ada kelas yang harus dihadiri dan kelasnya berada di lantai 3, sedangkan kini ia masih berada di lantai dasar, masih berputar-putar layaknya anak ilang. Apalagi kini ia tidak memakai pakaian hangat apapun selain kaus oblong tipis yang membalut tubuhnya, karena jaket hoodienya tertinggal di kelas saat ia buru-buru ke kantin tadi. Dan sepertinya kini ia sudah mulai merasakan efek dari udara dingin yang sangat menusuk.

Tubuhnya mulai gemetar sebab udara dingin musim gugur, kakinyapun spontan melemas tanpa dikomando. Sepertinya tubuhnya sudah sampai pada batasnya, padahal taman sudah berada tidak jauh tinggal berbelok ke kanan dan lurus maka keindahan taman belakang sekolah sudah menyambutnya.

Suara langkah Minato yang bergema menandakan bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang sedang berada di kawasan ini, mungkin ini gara-gara sebuah rumor yang beredar bahwa taman belakang ada penunggunya. Mangkanya jarang ada mahasiswa apalagi mahasiswi yang lewat jalan yang sedang dilalui oleh Minato saat ini, kalaupun ada yah hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tidak percaya dengan hal-al semacam itu. Contohnya seperti Kushina yang menjadikan taman belakang kampus sebagai tempat favoritnya dan Minato yang juga acapkali mencicipi keindahan dan kesejukan taman belakang.

Minato memang suka taman bekang memang karena tempatnya yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian. Akan tetapi, Minato kurang menyukai keadaan tersebut karena kini tidak ada orang yang bisa membantunya. Kan sangat tidak etis kalau semisalnya ia tiba-tiba pingsan disini dan tidak ada yang menolongnya, boro-boro nolong tahu juga tidak karena jarang yang lewat. Minato bisa membayangkan nasibnya kalau misalkan itu terjadi, pasti ia akan mati membeku disini. Tidak! Minato tidak mau sampai itu terjadi, ia bahkan belum bertemu dengan sahabat merahnya dan ia sudah mati konyol?

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha ingin menghapus pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai memenuhi pikirannnya. "Ini gara-gara para gadis berisik itu," keluhnya dengan peluh yang mulai bercucuran, padahal Minato bukanlah orang yang suka mengeluh dan menyalakan seseorang. Tapi, mungkin untuk saat ini beda lagi karena ia sudah berada diambang batas kesadarannya.

Langkahnya terseok dengan berpegangan dengan dinding kampus, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Pandangannya sudah mulai memburam, namun sayup-sayup ia mulai mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. "Apakah aku termasuk ke dalam para gadis yang kamu sebut tadi?" Bersamaan dengan suara lembut yang mengalun kesadaran Minato hilang, tapi sebelum jatuh pingsan samar ia bisa menangkap warna merah persis seperti surai sang sahabat.

Kushina dengan sigap menangkap tubuh limbung sang sahabat yang sudah sepenunuhya kehilangan kesadaran, pingsan. "Kamu itu ya ... bisa-bisanya berpakaian tipis padahal cuacanya lumayan dingin," sungut Kushina pelan sambil membaringkan kepala bersurai pirang dipangkuannya dan melepaskan syal yang sedang membelit lehernya sebelum memakainya pada Minato yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jadi, setelah ini bagaimana?"

Sang raja malam sudah mulai menunjukan eksistensinya, sementara sang raja siang sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya di ufuk barat. Banyak makhluk yang sudah mulai bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke peraduannya masing-masing, baik untuk bercengkrama bersama anggota keluarga tercinta ataupun hanya untuk melepas lelah.

Kushina pun sebenarnya ingin sekali meninggalkan ruang kesehatan yang semenjak beberapa jam lalu ia tempati untuk segera menuju mansionnya agar ia bisa segera bergelung nyaman dalam buntalan selimut kamarnya, apalagi sudah ada beberapa pesan masukdari _tousan_ nya yang sudah pasti mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

 _ **Drtt...**_

 _ **Drtt...**_

 _ **Touchan is calling...**_

Dengan perlahan Kushina bangkit dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan, setelah sebelumnya memperhatikan sekilas wajah pucat Minato yang masih terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan dam memastikan keadaannya cukup baik untuk ditinggalkan.

Segera Kushina mengangkat panggilan dari Ayahnya, " _Moshi-moshi_ ," ucapnya dengan nada sopan begitu panggilan sudah tersambung.

" _Moshi-moshi,masih belum pulang?"_

Kushina terdiam lalu dengan nada menyesal ia menjawab, "Belum ... tapi, _Touchan_ jangan khawatir karena Minato bersama Shina dan _Touchan_ masih ingat kan kalau Shina pemegang sabuk hitam? Jadi jangan khawatir," jawab Kushina meyakinkan sang Ayah.

" _Wakatta, Touchan percaya denganmu. Tapi, ingat kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi segera hubungi Tousan."_

" _Ha'i, Touchan_! Kalau begitu Shina tutup dulu,"

" _Ya,"_

 _Klik._ Dan sambungan teleponpun berakhir. Kushina menghela nafas lega sebelum kembali memasuki ruang perawatan dimana sudah ada Minato sedang berusaha duduk, walaupun terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia masih lumayan pucat.

"Dasar, kamu itu ya! Padahal sedang tidak sehat, tapi ngotot masuk, bahkan sampai berkeliaran di udara sedingin ini? Ck, " Dengan perlahan Kushina membantu mendudukan Minato dan membantu memakaikan jaket hoodie milik Minato, tak lupa ia juga memakaikan syalnya pada leher Minato. "Hanya untuk jaga-jaga," kilahnya saat melihat tatapan bertanya dari Minato dengan pipi yang mulai bersemu, entah karena dingin atau hal lain yang ia berusaha sembunyikan.

"Kushu chan ...?"

"Kamu tenang saja, absenmu sudah ku titipkan pada salah satu teman sekelasmu. Oh iya, kamu bawa kendaraan tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan menghubungi Sui untuk menjemput," tanya Kushina sambil meyampirkan tas pada bahunya dan mulai mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Bisakah kita naik bus saja?" Minato menarik sudut bibirnya untuk menciptakan seulas tersenyum teduh dan menatap dalam violet yang mulai mengalihkan atensi sepenuhya pada dirinya.

Kening Kushina berkerut, menatap marah pemuda pirang yang masih saja melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Ia kesal, sungguh sangat kesal pada pemikiran tak masuk akal pemuda pirang di hadapannya. _Gila! Udara sudah semakin dingin dan bahkan ia masih belum sembuh,_ batin Kushina berteriak kesal.

Masih mempertahankan senyumannya, "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Tangan Minato menggapai, menggenggam erat salah satu tangan Kushina yang mulai mendingin.

"Kamu bisa mengatakannya sekarang, akan ku degarkan. Tapi, tidak dengan pulang naik bus. Cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat _,_ " ujar Kushina tanpa sedikitpun membalas genggaman hangat tangan besar Minato. Minato yang menyadari itu pun segera menarik gengamannya dan memberikan senyum getir.

"Kamu masih marah?" Minato bertanya dengan suara lirih, bersamaan dengan itu angin berhembus kencang membawa beberapa daun momoji yang sudah menguning dan kering.

 _Aku marah, kecewa dan cemburu. Namun, aku sadar bahwa posisiku hanya seorang sahabat, tidak lebih._ "Tidak, sama sekali tidak." balas Kushina datar, perlahan ia mulai duduk pada kursi samping ranjang Minato dan mengirimkan pesan untuk menjemput pada supir pribadinya.

Menghela nafas kecewa, _seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya dari awal._ Minato meringis pelan, sebelum turun dari ranjang dan mengambil ransel miliknya yang tersampir di samping tempat tidur. Kushina yang melihatnyapun refleks membantu memapah Minato yang masih terlihat kesusahan dalam menyeimbangkan badan.

Mereka berjalan dengan Kushina yang masih memegangi Minato menuju halaman kampus yang sudah sepi, wajar saja karena kini jam telah hampir menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, sedangkan kelas paling terakhir bubar pada saat matahari tengelam, pukul enam sore.

Duduk dalam bangku tunggu yang disediakan oleh kampus, baik Minato maupun Kushina kini terlihat seperti sedang menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Aura kecanggungan mulai menguasai dua remaja yang kini sedang dilanda rasa resah. Diaam-diam Kushina merutuki kelamaan Sui, sang sopir yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput, padahal ia sudah menghubungi sang supir sedari masih diruang kesehatan.

"Apa Kushu chan punya orang yang disukai?" Dalam keheningan yang lumayan panjang, tiba-tiba suara berat milik Minato bergema, memecah seluruh lamunan Kushina dan membuatnya mengarahkan atensi sepenuhnya pada wajah tertimpa cahaya bulan milik Minato.

 _Ada._ "Aku ...," Percayalah rasanya sangat tidak nyaman, jika seorang yang kau sukai sekaligus merangkap jadi sahabat kecilmu menanyai pertanyaan sensitif seperti ini. Kushina tersenyum, samar pipinya mulai kembali bersemu merah. "mungkin ada ... atau mungkin tidak," Terkekeh pelan, sebisa mungkin Kushina berusaha ingin mencairkan suasana canggung dan tegang yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

Minato tercenung, perlahan angin lembut menggerakkan helaian surai pirangnya yang mulai memanjang. "Siapa?" tanya Minato kembali bertanya tanpa sedikitpun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kushina.

 _Itu kamu._ Kushina terdiam, perlahan semu merah pada pipinya memudar tergantikan oleh raut sendu yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kushina, netra violetnya ia arahkan pada langit malam yang kini bertabur bintang. _Andai aku cukup berani mengungkapkannya,_ harap Kushina saat menatap salah satu bintang yang bersinar paling terang.

Minato menunduk dan mengambil salah satu daun momoji yang jatuh di dekat kakinya, pikirannya menerawang jauh mengingat segala kenangan semasa kecilnya dengan sahabat merahnya, Kushina. Dulu, Minato yang selalu diejek akan dilindungi oleh Kushina hingga mereka mendapatkan julukan si cebol dan si monster. Dulu juga, persahatan mereka begitu manis dan lengket, layaknya permen karet-begitu orang tua mereka saat menjuluki ikatan persabatan mereka.

Namun, biar bagaimanapun permen karet lama kelamaan akan kehilangan rasa manisnya, ya kan? Begitu pula dengan persahabatan mereka, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Minato tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda nan rupawan yang mempunyai perwakan tinggi tegap hingga selalu dielu-elukan para kaum hawa dan panggilan cebolpun perlahan menghilang tergantikan dengan sebutan _prince charming_ , di lain sisi Kushina juga tumbuh menjadi gadis nan manis yang selalu aktif meskipun tak jarang suka menunjukan emosinya, tapi rupanya perubahan mereka berdampak besar pada persahabatan mereka. Perlahan insensitas pertemuan mereka semakin terbatas, entah karena kesibukan Kushina sebagai siswa yang aktif dalam mengikuti beberapa klub sekaligus maupun karena Minato yang perhatiannya selalu teralihkan oleh para kaum hawa yang merupakan pemujanya sehingga 'sedikit' melupakan eksistensi sang sahabat.

Merenggang jauh hingga akhirnya kehilangan elasitasnya dan tidak lagi lengket, belum lagi rasa manis yang perlahan berubah menjadi hambar. Hubungan yang tadinya dekat perlahan menjauh, kebersamaan yang selalu diumbar perlahan ditutup-tutupi agar orang lain tidak salah paham. Tapi meski begitu, rasa nyaman yang hadir tetap mengalir, menghadirkan rasa baru yang mengakar kuat, tak bisa dirobohkan ataupun dihilangkan begitu saja, rasa cinta yang begitu besar hadir diantara keduanya tanpa bisa dicegah.

Tangannya terkepal kuat dengan daun momoji yang berada di dalamnya, perlahan ia bangkit dan membuka kepalan tanggannya saat kembali semilir angin lewat, menerbangkan serpihan daun momoji. _Setidaknya aku harus bisa mengungkapkannya, walaupun akhirnya kami akan lebih menjauh._ batin Minato menyemangatinya dirinya, membuatnya perlahan mendapatkan sedikit keberaniannya yang perlahan hilang.

Jantungnya mulai menggila dengan rasa gugup yang luar biasa menyergap, tapi sebisa mungkin ditahannya. "Kushu chan ...," panggilan lirih disuarakannya, bergerak perlahan mendekati sang sahabat merah yang kini memandang bingung ke arahnya. Ia berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan sang sahabat yang masih diam tak merespon, " _daisuki yo_!" Minato tersenyum teduh sambil memegang lembut pipi Kushina yang mulai merona.

Kushina melotot tak percaya, dadanya spontan bergemuruh hebat hingga ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara detakan jantungnya sendiri, belum lagi dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalari tulang pipinya. Kaget, bahagia dan sedih berkumpul jadi satu hingga menciptakan ledakan dahsyat yang cukup untuk membuatnya sesaat seperti orang linglung, pikirannya buntu, otak dan hatinya sepertinya kurang bisa diajak kompromi untuk saat ini. Kushina membuka mulutnya, ingin bersuara. "Na-"

"Ssttt ...," Minato meletakan telunjukanya pada bibir Kushina, "kamu tak perlu bertanya apapun untuk saat ini ataupun menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan memberimu waktu agar kamu bisa memantapkan hatimu," jelasnya pelan sambil beranjak dari posisinya dan memutar membelakangi Kushina.

Kushina tertegun mentap punggung tegap Minato, seingatnya dulu punggung dan pundak itu lebih mungil darinya. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang betapa tegapnya tubuh mungil yang dulu selalu berlindung dibaliknya itu. _Waktu telah merubah segalanya, bahkan kini ia jauh lebih tinggi dariku_. Kushina perlahan menarik segaris senyum samar.

"Minato kun, bolehkah aku jujur?" Kushina mendekat, memeluk erat tubuh Minato dari belakang, lalu melesakkan wajahnya pada punggung tegap Minato yang mengeluarkan harum citrus.

Minato kaget, apalagi bisa dirasakannya tubuh yang sedang mendekapnya mulai bergetar hebat, "He-hei, Kushu chan kau baik-baik saja?"

Kushina menggeleng, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak baik. Aku ...," Kushina menghela nafas untuk menetralkan suaranya yang mulai serak, "...,aku terlalu bahagia sampai rasanya kepalaku mau meledak. Daisuki Minato kun," lanjutnya sambil berteriak kencang pada akhir kalimat.

Minato tersentak, lalu dengan segera dilepaskannya pelukan erat Kushina, untuk kemudian berbalik untuk melihat wajah Kushina yang tersenyum hangat.

Kushina tersipu, begitu pula dengan Minato. Tapi, hal tersebut tidak bertahan lama saat dengan perlahan mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain sambil perlahan mulai menutup mata.

"Minato kun ..."

"Kushina chan ..."

Tin...

Tin...

Baru saja mereka ingin menempelkan bibir, suara klakson mobil menyela dengan tidak sopan yang tak pelak membuat keduanya membatalkan adegan ciuman mereka dan malah saling membelakangi dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Rupa-rupanya Sui, sang sopir telah datang menjemput. Terkutuklah kau Sui, awas saja sampai mansion nanti akan ku omeli kau habis-habisan. inner Kushina berang karena kedatangan sang sopir pada waktu yang kurang tepat.

Sementara itu, Sui yang masih di dalam kemudi mulai merasakan bahwa bulu kunduknya meremang secara tiba-tiba. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpaku, rapalnya harap-harap cemas sebelum turun dan mempersilahkan sang nona dan sahabatnya masuk. Poor Sui, semoga saja kau bisa selamat dari amukan nonamu yang sudah siap meledak.

End


End file.
